Rain Swept Nights
by Twilight of Grace
Summary: [On any given day, true love can blossom again] It's Kairi's birthday, and as usual everyone's forgot. Selphie calls her over for dinner, and the rest of the story shall fall into place I'm not giving it all away Oneshot [Twilight To Dawn]


**Note: **Well, I've been wanting to dabble in romance for quite some time now, and I finally had a reason. I wrote this story for my girlfriend, and she loved it, so now that she read it first I'm posting it. This is actually the edited version (the final scene is twice as long in the unedited, but it exceeds what I was willing to put on something I posted. I'd have to give myself an R rating, something I'm not gonna put out to the public. Well, I hope you like it!

* * *

"Happy Birthday to me…"

I sat alone in my apartment, nothing around aside from the sound of the newscaster talking about something unimportant and my own sad sighs that seemed to echo on forever. It was my birthday again, and just like always it seemed no one had remembered. It was just like last year…and the year before that…and the one before that…and well, let's just say I never really enjoyed my birthday all that much. It was probably due to the fact I never really talked about myself with my friends, but I could have sworn that I had a party a long time ago, back when he was still here. I sighed again at the thought of him as I reached for the remote, hoping to find maybe a nice romance or a funny comedy, anything to take my mind off of this crummy day.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"What now?"

I grumbled quietly to myself as I forced myself to slowly get up. I took my time getting to the phone, and by the time I arrived the answering machine had already picked up the call.

"_**Sorry, but either I'm not home or couldn't get myself off the couch. Comes with being lazy! Anyway, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."**_

The typical beep went off and the person on the other line began there message. I knew before they'd gotten an entire sentence out that it was Selphie.

"_Kairi? Helooooooo? I know that you're there, so pick up the phone!"_

Sighing heavily I picked up the phone, raising it to my ear and letting out one final mental sigh before I spoke.

"Hi, Selphie. What did ya need?"

"_I knew you were there! Anyways, how would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"_

"Tonight? Well, I wasn't planning on anything" Before I finished my sentence Selphie pounced on her opening.

"_Please Kairi? I really need someone here tonight. Tidus is coming over and it's going to be his first time here. I need to make sure he doesn't try to get fresh on our first big date."_

I sighed again on the inside. Playing babysitter to the two budding lovebirds didn't seem like what I wanted to do for my birthday. I hate being the third wheel, because after an hour or so, you always end up left out as the other two are trying to chew each others faces off. I didn't want to upset Selphie right now though, plus I didn't want to deal with one of her guilt trips, so I reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, but if things get heated over there I'm gone."

"_Oh thank you **so **much, Kairi! I'll make a huge dinner and everything. You won't be disappointed."_

Selphie's cooking didn't exactly seem like an incentive, but I knew she'd give it an honest try, so I had best not spoil her good mood.

"_Come over around 6:00, and wear something nice ok?"_

As I hung up the phone I thought I heard Selphie yelling at someone to be quiet, but I figured it was probably just Moogie. Sure that dog had been cute when Selphie first got it, but I swear the thing was possessed. If anything moved outside (and sometimes when nothing was out there at all) she would go crazy and start barking as if she saw a fire outside or something.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only around 2:30ish, so I went back to my T.V. Channel surfing was a great way to relieve frustration…

* * *

I glanced at the clock again for what seemed the twentieth time in the last few minutes. It was getting near 5:00, but I still didn't feel like moving. I finally decided to go ahead and get up when after I made another run through all of the channels and saw that nothing was on. I made my way towards my bedroom, noting that I didn't need a shower due to the fact that I had taken one that morning and had done nothing all day. Reaching my closet I opened it up and started sifting through the few decent outfits I had. I finally got my choice down to two separate outfits, a lavender dress and a white tank top with khakis. I pulled them both out and set them on my bed, hoping I'd make up my mind by the time I finished with my make up. I walked into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom; dreading all the more going over to Selphie's this night.

I glanced at the mirror as I walked in, noticing my hair was a mess from lying on my couch all day. One side was slightly bunched up, and a few strands of hair hung down in front of my face. I grabbed my brush and attempted to coerce the hair into the position it had been when I'd gotten out of the shower this morning, having to switch over to a straightener once I saw how stubborn it was deciding to be. I still couldn't get the stupid cow lick out, so I tucked as much of it behind my ear as possible and left the rest of it the way it was. I changed my mind about make up as well, only putting a little on; Tidus was going to be ogling Selphie all night anyway.

I made my way back into the bedroom, grabbing the khaki and tank top outfit. I changed quickly, not wanting to have to rush over to Selphie's. I started looking for a decent sweatshirt when I was done, grabbing my comfortable but beat up pink hoody, figuring I could always just take it off once I got over there.

I looked into the mirror before throwing on the sweatshirt, curious if the outfit was nice enough for what Selphie wanted. I decided it wasn't too bad for someone who had no will to be there, so I slipped my hoody up over my head, making sure to be careful of my hair. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only about 5:25. _Maybe I'll walk over to Selphie's. A nice walk might do me some good.

* * *

_

It was about 5:50 when I finally arrived at Selphie's. I was right, the walk had helped and for once I was in a decent mood. Even though I was about to spend a night of being ignored on my birthday, at the very least I knew that I had Selphie's permission to leave if I wanted, so there was no reason to get depressed. That only lead to lonely nights of images of him running through my head, and that was not how I wanted to spend another birthday.

As I started walking up the driveway I heard Moogie start barking at me. _God Damn that dog…does it ever shut up? _I thought about how nice it was not owning a dog like that as I finally arrived at the door and placed my hand on the doorknob.

I knew Selphie wouldn't mind that I had just let myself in, but it seemed odd that she wasn't at least on her way out to meeting me. Usually she'd have known I was coming because of Moogie, but she wasn't there waiting for me this time. I reached down and patted Moogie on the head since he felt it necessary to be joyously jumping up and down my leg. I smiled then straightened back up, Moogie returning to his spot at the door.

"Selphie, you here?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen; come on back." I made my way back towards the kitchen, returning her call so I could find her easier.

"Did you not hear Moogie? He's been barking sin—"

"**SURPRISE!"**

As I walked into the kitchen my eyes came to rest on all of my friends. Tidus and Selphie were holding hands near the counter, while Wakka sat on top of it next to Tidus. Aeris and Cloud stood next to each other near the back of the Kitchen, while Leon took up a post leaning on the wall near the doorway to the den. Yuffie was standing in the middle of it all with a huge smile, and Rikku smiled warmly as he rested in a chair at the table. As I stood there looking at everyone, my eyes began to fill with tears. Yuffie was the first to react, immediately running up to me.

""Kai, what's wrong? I figured you'd be happy," As she said this more tears came as I raised my eyes up to meet hers, a smile crossing my lips.

"I am. I just thought you'd all forgotten. This is just a lot to take in. I never could've dreamed it any better."

"How about some cake then?" I'm starving."

At the sound of his voice I immediately began to run my eyes over the crowd of people gathered in the room again, and my eyes came to rest on the one person I'd been longing to see since the day he had left. Standing in a corner off to the side was Sora, holding a huge cake with two candles reflecting my age. I stood in silent shock as the man of my dreams set down the cake on the table and came up and gave me a giant bear hug. I'd dreamt of this moment for so long, but now that I was here, I didn't know what to say.

"Well?" he said, pulling away from me, but leaving his hands around my shoulders.

"Sure," I said, nodding my head. "Let's eat."

* * *

The party had dragged on for hours after when everyone had initially intended. It was around 1:00 when I finally decided to head out. I pleaded my case with Yuffie as she held my arm, refusing to let me leave.

"I have to get home. The boss'll kill me if I fall asleep on the job, so I have to get some sleep!"

As Yuffie finally released my arm, I headed toward the door, casting one last wave to everyone. They all said their goodbyes, and I slipped out the door.

As I walked back home, I thought about how short the party had seemed. I had lost track of Sora around 8:00, but I refused to let it bother me. While I hadn't gotten to talk to him to much, I knew that I could talk to him anytime I wanted now. He was back, and that was all that mattered to me.

As I turned the corner at the end of Selphie's street, my thoughts turned once again towards Sora. Selphie had told me that the entire party had been his idea. He'd called her a week ago and they had both agreed to set the place up at her home. Sora had arranged everything, from getting everyone to come to going out and buying the cake. Tonight had been amazing, but one thing was missing. I was grateful though that he had even shown up though.

"Thank you, Sora…" I said it out loud, and to my surprise someone answered back.

"No Problem."

I spun around to find Sora standing behind me, his adorable half-smile covering his face. I once more found myself speechless, but Sora had never been one to run out of things to say.

"Hi Kairi."

It was such a simple phrase, but it was one I'd been dying to hear for all these years. I found myself running towards him, knocking him to the ground as I barreled him over. Tears began falling from my eyes as he stood to his feet and offered me his hand.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long, Kai. Don't worry, I'm going to stay for good this time."

As if it were listening to him, the sky opened up and it began to rain. We both gazed upward, and after a few moments Sora began to start laughing uncontrollably. I threw him a questioning glance, and he slowed his laughing so he could make out some coherent sentences as he pointed skyward.

"We must have some form of magnetism for rain, Kai. Remember that first night we met? It was raining then too."

I smiled as the memories pervaded my senses. I had been a frightened little girl curled up in a ball underneath a cardboard box, not knowing how I'd gotten there, or where I'd been before that. Then Sora showed up and invited me to come over to his house so that I could get some food and warm up. Thinking back, I think that was when I had started to get feelings for him.

I walked over to him and pulled him close, the rain running down my face, and sticking my hair to my skin. It didn't bother me, in fact I'd always liked the rain. And the fact that Sora was in my arms again made it all the better.

I felt his hand run down the side of my face, then come to rest underneath my chin. He slowly brought my eyes up to meet his own, his childish half-smile replaced with a lover's stare. I could've stared into his deep blue eyes forever, but he closed them and brought his face closer to mine, lips closing together as he drew in. Without even hesitating I returned the gesture, our lips locking in a sweet embrace I'd been waiting for so many years. He locked his left hand with my right ad rested his right on the back of my head.

Our kiss ended in what seemed far to short of a time, and I ran my hand across his brow, moving his wet, messy lochs out of the way of his eyes. He smiled again, goofy yet loving, then I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Kairi, I know it's been a long time, but it feels like we've never been apart. You're the only reason I kept going, the only reason I came back. I want to be by your side always."

He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead, his hand running down my back. Caught there in between him, I said something I'd known all along, but didn't expect it to come out of my mouth just then.

"I love you."

As soon AS I said it, I almost regretted it, wondering how I'd feel if he didn't respond. I would have continued on in this thought, but Sora's voice brought me back to the rain-soaked plane I was in.

"I love you too."

I looked into his deep blue eys and knew that he meant it. Something inside of me finally convinced me to speak, and I didn't hesitate in what I said next.

"I want to be with you always too, Sora. A life spent with you would not be a life wasted."

I stared up into his eyes, seeing a spark of love flare across his eyes, his gentle stare causing me to melt outside in the rain. I brought my lips together again, and brought them up to meet the man of my dreams while we stood outside in the rain.

_fin_


End file.
